


a little encouragement

by thejabberwock



Series: Error Verse [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, Coda, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejabberwock/pseuds/thejabberwock
Summary: 007 knows all the best ways to get Q to stop working.





	

007's lips brush Q's ear as he passes behind. “You’ll have a stiff neck,” he murmurs, an affectation for which he's found many uses.

The only reply is a grunt, mostly muffled by the schematics and blueprints beneath his cheek. 007 continues on his path round the room, turning off lights as he goes, stops to pick up the cat when she nearly trips him in her efforts to wind through his legs.  “Menace." Another use for that fond murmur. “Come on,” he says into her cheek as she purrs. “Maybe you can convince our quartermaster to come to bed.” 

She seems to find this an acceptable plan, judging by her chirp, and the way she rubs her head beneath the unit’s chin.  007 retraces his steps and bends to kiss Q’s cheek.  “Time for bed,” he says quietly, nuzzling when Q grumbles at him. “Felix won’t sleep without you.” 

And of course mention of the cat gets Q to open one eye. Felix stretches her neck, to touch her nose with his. Q smiles blearily.  “She’ll have to tonight.” A yawn cuts through the words. “You like James, don’t you, love?” 

She glances back at 007, unimpressed.  007 smiles and sets her down on the desk so she can tromp on Q’s papers, and his head.  Q makes a face, at 007, of course.  “I have too much to do,” he complains; grips one of his wrists and stretches, the hem of his jumper riding up as he does. He sits up with a wince.  

“Your neck?” 007 guesses. 

“Don’t gloat,” Q mutters as he reaches up to massage it.

“Here.” 007 takes over, with both hands. Digging into the taut muscles, earning an appreciative hum from Q. “Come to bed,” the unit says against his ear, “and I’ll keep going.” 

“Tempting,” Q sighs. There’s no capitulation but 007 is hardly ready to give up.  “But I have to present the new design to M in the morning–”

“Mm,” the unit agrees, one hand reaching to dip beneath his jump, skim along the waistband of his trousers. “She probably won’t be impressed if you fall asleep before you begin.” 

“James–”

007 puts his palm over Q’s cock, cups it lightly but it’s enough to put a hitch in his breath.  “Come to bed,” 007 repeats, low and gruff against Q’s ear, watches the movement of his throat as he swallows. The unit has yet to find this technique ineffective. 

Q moves his head just enough that the unit can capture his lips. And while he has him distracted, 007 manoeuvres him out of the chair. 

“But what about Felix?” Q murmurs once he’s snug against 007′s body. 

“Felix can find her own date.” 

Q grins against his lips and before he can change his mind, the unit lifts him off the floor and Q immediately holds him fast round the neck. His kisses are fervent now, protests nowhere to be found as 007 carries him to the bedroom. 

He'll be sure to give Felix an extra treat in the morning.


End file.
